Anything But That
by Dark Frigid Night
Summary: Story discontinued. Please see author's note.
1. Here We Are

(A/N: This is my first fanfiction on here, please be nice )

_**Anything But That.**_

**Chapter 1: Here We Are**

I step outside of Mr. Delmas' office. I've been through a few school registrations, so I can do it myself. Mom doesn't have to do it anymore for me.

Out in the courtyard now, I look around. There are so many kids here; it must be lunchtime. I'm not hungry at lunch. I usually draw or write during that time. I look to my left, and close my eyes. _Oh no._

A girl dressed in mostly pink was coming my way. I analyze her quickly: preppy, thinks she's all that and a bag of chips, probably has a squeaky, squealy voice.

"Hey, you're the new girl, aren't you?" she asks. I smirk.

"That I am. What's it to you, though?" I say back.

She purses her lips for a moment; they then turn to a smile. "My name's Sissi."

More smirking. "That must be short for something. Something like---"

She cuts me off. "_I'm Sissi,_ the principal's daughter, as a matter of fact. Who are you?"

"Vienna." I say it apathetically. I think she's actually _enjoying_ this! I look in a different direction, causing me to see a group of kids that stand out to me. Before Sissi can say anything else, I blurt out "Who are they?" It's kind of to myself, but Sissi hears it, and being the person she is, has to reply.

"Oh, those are just weird kids. Except for Ulrich of course…" She goes on to tell me this epic story that I just tune out. The one that really catches my eye is a kid in purple with a blonde spike for hair. There's a purple highlight in the center as well; I'm guessing he really digs purple. He seems to feel me staring and looks my way. We lock eyes for a few short seconds, then I smile and look away, shaking my head. I attempt looking interested, but I know my eyes look distant. "… and that's why Ulrich _should_ be mine, but _that Japanese girl __**won't back off.**_" She finishes and looks at me. "Were you even _listening_?"

I shake my head to clear my mind and focus on Sissi. "Yeah. Great story, you should write a book." I slap my hand on her shoulder, then turn to walk away. She makes a "humph" noise and walks away too. I smirk again, but immediately drop it. The kid in purple was standing behind me. My eyes narrow for a split second; wonder what he wants.

His hand comes out in front of him, and he smiles at me. "I'm Odd. And I heard your wisecrack to Sissi, so don't make fun of my name." I stare plainly at him.

"Vienna," I mutter. I try getting past him and succeed, only to be followed.

"Hey, wait!" I keep walking. _I'd rather not, thanks._

"What's to wait for?" I ask. I don't want to be mean, but since I lost my best friend in the world, I'd prefer to not go back. He runs ahead and turns in front of me, forcing me to stop.

"I'm _trying_ to be _nice_ to you." His voice is the same tone, but firm.

"I can see that. Thanks, but no thanks." I almost tell Odd about my "best friend," but soon decide against it. I remove his hand from my arm gently and put it at his side. That's when I notice he's actually just a tad taller than me. _**Wow**__ I'm short._

He lets me leave and turns to go back to his friends. I'm pretty sure I hurt him, but it's hard; I loved her, she was like my sister. I held my hand in front of my face and look at the scar. It ran from the crook between my thumb and index finger, along my thumb, and down to the base of my palm. I wouldn't think her name, it hurt too much. Though it was all those years ago, I still feel the pain, all out. I knew her inside out, and she knew me the same way. I laugh bitterly. One day we had cut our hands and put them together to mix our blood. We wanted so badly to be related to each other. I clench my hand to a fist, and shut my eyes tight.

I don't want to remember.

I head towards where Mr. Delmas told me my room was. Thankfully, he said that I would have my own room. I open the door and step inside. I sigh in relief. I set my duffel bag down next to my bed and take the messenger one off my shoulders. Falling on my new bed, I sigh gigantically, bigger than the previous one. I must have fallen asleep, because when I wake up, I check the clock: it reads in green, digital numbers: 2:38 A.M. I run my hand over the length of my face. I kick my shoes off and lay in bed correctly. I curl into a ball and close my eyes, waiting, almost _begging_ for sleep to come. When it does, I lose control of my mind; ideas and memories running _wild._

**(Hope you liked it!**

**Dark Frigid Night.)**


	2. Was It A Dream?

**[A/n: Hush, I know she likes saying "anything but that." That's why I called the story that, lol.**

_**Anything But That.**_

**Chapter 2: Was It A Dream?**

I look around, studying my surroundings. _Not again… anything but that._ See, it seems almost… _virtual, _like a video game. Though something tells me this is the real deal. I'm in the mountainous area again, and there's one of those towers just barely in my line of sight.

That mechanical noise meets my ears. I quickly turn around. It's one of those block-type monsters. I always think at this time: _Why don't I have any weapons?_ I turn back around and run for the tower. One of its lasers hits me in the center of my back, knocking me to the ground. I try getting up, but more monsters appear, including the huge crab kind. It stands directly above me, and aims its laser at me. I curl into a tight ball and clench my eyes shut. I feel the immense pain and let out a scream. My mind starts going blank, and my body numb.

I sit straight up in my bed, gasping for breath. My hand slaps against my chest, over my heart, my pulse beating wildly. I don't feel much except dizziness and some pain from where the monsters hit me. _Why does this happen, and why do I feel it after I wake up?_

"What _is_ that place?" I whisper to myself, frowning. I shake my head and glance at the clock. 7:00 A.M. on the dot. I get up and get to my bag. I open it up and take out shower things and a change of clothes. I'm about to go out, but I remember something. My hair probably looks impossible, so I brush out the knots and tie it back. Then I'm out the door.

When I get to the bathrooms, I'm happy to see that there isn't a line. I rush inside and slip into an empty shower stall. Once I'm the shower, I close my eyes and focus on the hot water. It's like meditating in the shower almost. This actually made me smile. Soon enough I'm done. I turn the water off, and get dried off. I dress myself quickly and run my brush through my hair again. Without noticing anyone or looking at anyone, I'm out of the bathroom in a flash.

I run back to my room and put my stuff back. I grab my messenger bag and sling it across my body. I'm just about to open the door, when it gets a knock. My arm drops and I sigh. _What now?_

"Vienna?" a familiar voice chimes into my consciousness. _Aw, come on! Why does he like me so much?_ I open the door with a straight face.

"Yes, what do you need?" I ask. He blushes lightly and takes a breath.

"Well, I was wondering if you needed help getting around campus?" he asks casually, his hands in his pockets. I smile. I know he's just trying to be nice, but I just can't do this.

"Thanks Odd, but no thanks, I can handle it." I push my way past him and head towards where I was told my first class was. On the way there, I keep thinking about the dream. This kind of dream wasn't new; I've been having these types of dreams ever since I was little. That how I lost my friends--- I would tell them about the dreams and they wouldn't believe me. They always thought I was a freak. But not her. She always accepted me for everything. The day I was going to tell her about the dreams, we had to move. I never really got to say goodbye. I like Odd, I do, but I just don't want to get hurt and most importantly don't want _him_ to get hurt. I'm not really sure if he _would_ get hurt, but I'd like to not take the chance.

I walk into the classroom and tell the teacher my name quickly. He points to a table with two chairs, and I go to sit at one. I take the sketch book out of my messenger bag and begin drawing. After a few minutes, my basic sketch is almost done and the bell rings. Kids suddenly start flooding into the classroom. I see them all out of the tops of my eyes. A load of purple comes to my 180-degree vision; my eyes close and I sigh. _Oh, anything but that._ (a/n: sorry if she sounds "superior" or something. But if you try, anyone can do that. The 180-degree vision thing.)

"Hey, cool, we have the same class together." His voice is cheerful, like he's happy to see me. He takes a seat next to me and glances at my drawing; rather, my work-in-progress. "So you're an artist?"

"I guess so." My answer is blunt because I hope to discourage him. But this other small yet gigantic word slips out. "Why?"

He points to the paper. "It looks pretty good so far. Can't wait to see it finished…" he says hopefully, as if he really would like me to finish. _I wonder why he took such an interest in me. I mean, it's not like I'm special or anything… okay, scratch that. I don't _look_ special, do I?_

I nod abruptly. I'd love to be his friend and everything, but I just can't! I'd end up telling him about the dreams, and he'd think I was a freak… just like everyone else. I assume he either understands what I mean or gets the message, because he looks to the front of the room. I sigh very quietly to myself, glad that he has left me alone.

Class is basically a blur because I'm not really paying attention. When the teacher hands out our homework, I take a look at it. I'm not entirely sure how to do it. _Sure wasn't learning this stuff in my other school..._ I shrug. _I'm sure I'll pick it up in no time._

The bell rings and I shove the paper in my bag. I stand up, slinging it across my body again. Odd stands with me, and I turn to look at him.

"Yes?" He looks surprised because I'm sure he wasn't expecting that. I can't read minds, but I can certainly tell when someone was going to say something by the way they act, what their face is looking like, things like that. Sometimes I even have an idea of what they are going to say. It's an interesting ability.

Odd shakes that off and begins speaking. "Would you mind meeting some of my friends later?" he asks me. I ponder it shortly in my mind: _Let's think for a second, Vi. Everytime you meet someone new, you end up telling them about the dreams. It slips out, they drag it out of you, _somehow_ they find out. Now. What would happen if maybe you make some _new _friends and then watch what you say? Maybe you can make this work. Maybe they don't have to find out. Man I need more time, but I don't have any right now. Let's just go with it, savvy? Great._

"Alright, sounds good. See you at lunch." I flash him a quick and polite smile and almost run out of the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lunch time comes around fast. Before I know it, Odd suddenly has me by the wrist and is nearly dragging me through the cafeteria. He soon stops us in front of three other kids. Teenagers, actually, they look older than kids. I laugh at this to myself. I pop back into reality and look over the teens. Two boys, one girl: one boy is a blond with glasses. The other boy has brown hair and wears all green. The girl looks Japanese and wears all black. I sense a kind of connection between the green boy and the girl.

Odd points to the blond boy. "This is Jeremie." Jeremie waves. Odd's finger moves in front of the green boy. "Ulrich, and Yumi." So Ulrich is the green one and Yumi is the Japanese girl. "Guys, this is Vienna. She's new."

"Yeah, I think I saw you yesterday," Yumi says, pointing at me. I nod, raising my eye brows and looking away. I'm kind of uninterested right now.

"Oh! I almost forgot. There is another member to our little group, but she's not here right now." When Odd says this, I look at him with piercing blue eyes. There is a good reason I'm suddenly interested now. My friend that I had a long time ago; the one I'm "blood sisters" with, or rather "Lyoko sisters" as we called it… we liked the name Lyoko when her father created a program with that name, and decided to call ourselves the Lyoko sisters; these are the kind of people she would hang out with. When I met her, we lived in France. Not too far from here, actually. My family has moved many times because my mother's a photographer. My father got sick of my mother having to move so much so he left us. I've not heard from him since.

"What's her name?" I ask.

"Aelita. Why?" Odd replies.

My body freezes.


	3. Time & Confusion

**(A/N: You guys are the best ever. I love you all. –glomps- You guys inspire me so much You make me want to write, write, write!!! Thank you!**

**By the way, does anyone notice anything about my chapter titles?)**

_**Anything But That.**_

**Chapter 3: For Reasons Unknown**

Odd waves his hand in front of my eyes. "Hey, Vienna. Vienna? Are you alright?" I can't answer. I can't speak. However, one word does come out.

"A-Aelita?" I stutter. I must be in real shock: I don't ever stutter. I feel like my body will collapse beneath me. It's all I can do to keep my knees even _intact_.

"Yeah, Aelita. Aelita Stones?" As Odd says "Stones", my shock disappears, but my heart sinks. So I haven't gotten my friend back. I try and keep myself positive, though. _There is the possibility her name changed… maybe her mom remarried. Maybe she just changed it because she didn't like "Hopper". Maybe, maybe, maybe._

I regain my composure, a little embarrassed at my near breakdown. "Well… where is she? When can I meet her?" I ask. Ulrich shrugs, but Jeremie speaks up.

"She's um… in the infirmary, she wasn't feeling well this morning." I had a feeling he wasn't telling the truth, but I went with it. "She will definitely be better by tomorrow."

I'm a little disappointed, but I'm still trying to keep positive. _At least I'll get to meet her tomorrow._ I smile. "Well, classes probably start soon gotta go bye!" They all have confused looks on their faces as I sprint off. I'm actually not going to the infirmary because I seriously doubt that she's really there. She must be somewhere or doing something they don't want anyone to know about. _Fine with me; I have secrets too. Doesn't everyone have a secret or two?_

When I reach my destination, or at least get close to it, I stop running. The place I've come to is the forest on the edge of the school. On my very first day I noticed the forest, so I decided I would take a walk sometime. Not a very long one today, but still. I wander aimlessly throughout the vastness. Alright, it's not exactly _vast_, but still. Just as I see an old house, I hear the bell ring distantly. I turn towards the school and almost start running. I'm much more interested in the house, but I think it's best if I focus on my schoolwork on my first real day. I one last long look at it, then look back towards Kadic and begin running.

a couple hours later

Classes are finally done for the day and, I might add, quite… boring really. It's not that I know everything, **(a/n: like a lot of OCs. "OMG, I know everything!" Ick.)** I just plain don't like school. Never have, never will. English class is the best though, I love to write. And Art class is nice. Drawing is another of my hobbies.

I feel so out-of-place at this school. I'm not really sure what to think of it. It has some great people and… some not-so-great people, but still, it's nice. I'm back at my room now, and sit down on my bed. I sit there, staring at the blank wall, thinking. Two things occur to the train of thought running through my head. _First things first… this room is so boring, I'm going to barf. Ha ha ha, I'm such a comedian._ I get into my duffel bag and pull out a manila envelope. I sit on the floor in a criss-crossed legs position and begin pulling out photographs from the envelope. I place them all in front of me and begin examining them. _The millionth time I've looked at these photos… and I love them more than ever._ I grin. My mom is the best photographer I know. I start thinking about an arrangement, but eventually feel it blow over. I fold pieces of tape and start sticking photos on the walls. After about ten minutes, I'm finished. I look around the walls at my work and decide that it will work for me for a while, at least. I flop on my bed and remember what the second thought was. I take a dark notebook out of my messenger bag and flip it open to the next blank page. I grab a pencil and quickly scribble the date in the corner. Then I begin writing the real entry.

_Mom and I made it to France okay. I'm at this school called "Kadic Academy" and it's very nice. I have to be a dorm student because Mom is in a different city for her photography. I've just hung the pictures she gave me._

_I've met some new people here: one is incredibly annoying and preppy and I don't like her. She says her name is Sissi Delmas, and I'm positive that Sissi is short for something… Oh! I heard that Sissi is a nickname for Elisabeth. That's what I'm going to call her. –evil face-_

_Another person I met was a boy named Odd. I believe he said Odd Della Robbia. He is so nice and sweet… but I just know that I'll regret getting close. I know it. I met a few others, but whatever. I feel like I'm done writing._

_Vienna._

I close my journal and slide it back into my bag. I decide to wander around school grounds, so I get out of my room and exit the building. Something weird is happening--- the grounds look completely deserted. My eyes narrow. _What's going on? Did I not get the memo?_ I notice that it's pretty dark for around 4 pm. My dark azure eyes meet the sky; deep grey clouds cover the entire thing. I think I understand what's going on now. _I'm assuming everyone thinks thunderstorms are _so_ dangerous, and they all went inside. Wussies._

I glance around. My eyes catch the telephone wires, and I do a double take. There's some sort of darkness swirling around the wires. A thumping starts to pound in my chest. This is starting to make me scared. As rain starts to pour from the heavens, light bursts from the clouds and strikes the wires. I yelp and run all the way to my room. _Thunder and lightning storms? Cool. Lightning coming close to the ground, and near to me? Not cool at all._ Once I'm in my room, I sit on the floor in a ball, my back against the bed. _What if something gets struck and lights on fire?_ I wish someone were here with me to take my mind off the storm. My eyes shut tightly and I attempt to focus only on the rain pitter-pattering against the window. After around 5 minutes, the rain stops. I stand and look out the window. There's still rain, but it's stopped dead in its tracks. Like it's frozen now. An edge of fear begins to become more than an edge. Lightning that was striking has also come to a halt. Nothing is moving. I come to believe that the impossible has become possible.

Time has stopped completely.

I feel how wide my eyes are, and how I'm not blinking. There's something else too: a white light is creeping towards me. I frown; it's the only thing I know to be moving besides me. As it nears closer and closer, I gently close my eyes. I know it's here when a cool sensation touches my face. My entire being starts to go numb; it's not from the cold, because it's not actually freezing enough to even numb my fingertips. My mind goes blank… just like in the dreams.

I'm standing in front of Yumi, Jeremie and Ulrich again, with Odd beside me. My eyes dart around: everyone else is doing the exact same thing they did this morning. I look back at the four people around me. I feel my blue orbs narrow; they're acting a bit different. _What if they know what happened?_

I think hard about asking them about it, but soon decide against it. They'd probably think I'm crazy.

They notice me staring funny, apparently. "What?" Yumi asks. I shake my head.

"Nothing. Well, I gotta go right now, bye!" I turn tail and run off. Their faces are confused again, but this time, they look even _more_ confused.

_What is going ON?!_ I'm screaming in my head. I'm outside now, and I find a bench to sit on. My feet come up onto the bench, my knees tucking into my chest as I wrap my arms around them. _Okay, let's lay out the facts: 1. I went back in time. 2. Everyone acts the exact same way they did before. 3. Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi and Odd don't do the same thing, unlike everyone else. So my conclusion is that somehow, those four and I are traveling through time._ This thought begins to unsettle my stomach. I don't give going to the infirmary even a first thought, so I just get up and run to my next class, the bell already ringing. There's one thought ringing through my head the entire way.

_Why does this kind of stuff have to happen to __**me?**_


	4. Author's note

Hey there, guys

Hey there, guys. I won't be continuing this story anymore, as I kind of don't like it too much. I'll be rewriting it, but under a different story name, mood and OC name. It's going to be called Dreamland. Go check it out; I've got the first chapter up. I'll definitely be adding more to this one soon.

Thanks you guys.

Dark Frigid Night


End file.
